Rosier Family
"If you cannot find a path, make one." --- Family Motto }}} | image = File:rosiercrest.png | quote = Aut inveniam viam aut faciam | imagewidth = 200 | head = Venice | blood = Pure-Blood | nationality = English/Afghan | wealth = Upper Class | views = Purist }} One of the first wizarding families to come about, the Rosiers have always been high up on the social pyramid. However, they are a little different from most of the ancient pure-blood lines in that the last generation did not marry into another British pure-blood family. Rather, Adam Rosier was arranged to marry a pure-blood witch from the Middle East. While just as potent in so-called "blood purity", the current Rosier litter is not quite as close in relation to other pure-blood families in Wizarding Great Britain. Still, they find their closest relatives are the Black, Lestrange, Malfoy, and Burke families. Rosiers typically have hair ranging from light brown to black, and eyes that are always either red or brown in color. Due to their close relation to the Malfoy family, there is always the possibility of an albino Rosier popping up every once in a while. Household The Rosier Estate is located outside of Hogsmeade, situated on the bank of a calm river that flows into Black Lake further up ahead. It is a quiet area away from the hustle and bustle of the town above. Rather than hiring muggle-borns as some pure-blood families have started doing (Fatima considered it too trendy), the Rosier estate has house-elves doing the cooking, cleaning, and gardening. While still living, Fatima ran the house in a very strict manner. The rooms were spotless, the children were obedient, and if anyone stepped out of line they got a slap to the face as young children and as teenagers were subject to being targets of dark spells or potions. While she was usually the bad parent with her strict discipline and downright cruel and unusual punishments, mister Rosier was seen as the good guy. He spoiled his children with galleons and material goods whenever they asked, but he was still very emotionally distant to all of them. Both Adam and Fatima died less than a year ago on a return trip from Afghanistan. Details about their deaths were never mentioned to their children, only that they were yet another casualty during the Great Purge by muggles. After their deaths, the eldest Rosier, Josef, became the new guardian for the rest of the children. Seeing as how seventeen is considered an adult in Wizarding Britain, he was just barely old enough. The Rosiers would have been shipped off to Afghanistan to live with their grandparents otherwise. Traditions Like many purist families, the Rosier children were brought up thinking that they were better than anyone with "tainted blood". Muggle-borns are dirty little rats, Half-bloods are traitors and mud-blood lovers, and Half-breeds are all monsters. Even other pure-bloods who show sympathy toward muggles are looked down upon by the family. Most of these views were pushed onto the children by their mother, whom was always described as being a little... overzealous. Arranged marriages were set up for every Rosier child by the time they turn ten years old, though knowledge of whom they are marrying would not be disclosed until they reached thirteen years of age. Missus Rosier was the one to set up all of the marriages and seemed a little obsessive over it. She really wanted an army of pure-blooded grandchildren, okay? The Rosier family's traditional house is Slytherin, though there have been a few rebels ending up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor much to the disdain of everyone else. So far no Rosier has ever been placed in Hufflepuff and they mean to keep it that way. While Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are barely acceptable, if any Rosier were to be placed in Hufflepuff they would be disowned at the drop of a hat. The Dark Arts is not a taboo subject in this household and the practice was actually encouraged by their parents. Plenty of books can be found the estate's library, everything from simple theory texts to ancient spell books -- some in English and others in Arabic. The Rosier children should know at least some Arabic, even if it was just picking up words and phrases when Fatima yelled at them for some inane reason. Family Members * Adam Rosier & Fatima Bashir ** Josef Rosier (17, slytherin) ** Jasper Rosier (16, slytherin) ** Volker Rosier (15, slytherin, triplet) ** Female Rosier (15, slytherin, triplet) ** Alarik Rosier (15, gryffndor, triplet) ** Lorelai Rosier (13, slytherin) Category:Pure-Blood Family